


Credence

by whoracefitz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang/Toph Beifong Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Dadko, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Momtara, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post War, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Ratings may change, Romance, Sokka/Suki Children, Steambabies - Freeform, Time Skips, Trust, adult gaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz
Summary: Long ago their parents fought and won the hundred year war. They worked hard to continue the newfound peace but somehow trouble always find them.Rewrite: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999435/chapters/68583000
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. 01.

**01**.  
  


“My hair isn’t that spikey!” Zuko argues before groaning. 

“That’s not how I see it.” Sokka shrugged, before explaining the rest of his artwork as the others complained. 

Aang smiles at his friends arguing over Sokka’s poor drawing. He notices the sneaky glances Zuko and Katara make at each other then back at the paper. He notices their similar red stained cheeks, they once had when Jun said they were in a relationship. Does it hurt? Yes, it hurts. Aang knew one thing for certain when he came out of that iceberg and that was that he loved Katara. He loved how she comforted him, her beauty, her determination and so many other things. But, that’s what he loved—and as much as it hurts him to admit it. Katara probably doesn’t love him the way he loves her. He’s not the same person he was a year ago, none of them are actually. He can be mature today, and deal with his heartbreak tomorrow or maybe when no one is looking be emotional then. But today everyone was at peace, they completed the mission and the war was done. After everything, everyone has gone through and they all deserved to be happy even if it pains someone else’s expenses. 

He decided to take a step outside on the balcony and breathe in the fresh air. He looks at the sky, and his heart is full. Wherever his people are at currently he knows they’re proud. 

“Aang…” Katara said leaning on the door frame. “Mind if I join you?” She smiles at him, and he knows what she's going to say and he’s more than ready to accept it.

“I’m so proud of you!” She throws her arms around him, and he quickly accepts. “I always knew you could do it.”

“No, we did it all of us did.” He corrects her which brings another smile to her lips. “Katara, remember what I said after the play?”

“Aang, listen I..” She backs away from him, and folds her arms together. 

“No, Katara listen please? This entire year you’ve been there for me, and you’ve put me first. So, this time I want you to put yourself first.” He reaches for her hands as he looks into her blue eyes. 

“Aang, I’m sorry I never wanted to hurt you.” Katara sniffled before some tears fell from her eyes. “Thank you, Aang for understanding.” She plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“It hurts, but I rather you’d be happy even if it isn’t with me. You deserve to be happy. I just want us to always be friends.” Aang thought this moment would feel much worse. But, the smile on Katara’s face and the warmth from the hug she gives him all the reassurance he needs. Aang didn’t get the girl he loved, and she loves someone else but he didn’t lose the girl he loved either. He’ll always have her, as she promised while they hugged. And, that means everything to him. 

Once the hug is over they look to see Sokka on his crutches. “You don’t wanna miss the fireworks or the rest of the celebration.” 

The gaang gathered blankets and each watched the fireworks as they went off. There were so many nations together again, and sharing their cultures as it always should’ve been. There was a color in the sky for each nation, and the gaang couldn’t have been happier.

“Wow, these colors are beautiful.” Toph smirked, laying back with her head on her hands. 

“Yeah! They really—wait—-Toph!” Sokka facepalmed in frustration as everyone laughed knowing he fell for another one of Toph’s blind jokes. Suki wraps her arm around Sokka’s torso, kissing at his face.

Toph gagged. “Suddenly, I’m glad I’m blind. But, while we’re at it—Can you all start admitting your feelings now?” She rolled her eyes at her friends being annoyed with her calling them out. “I’m tired of all these different heart rates.”

Ty Lee was resting on Mai’s shoulder and their hands were intertwined. “Well, the secrets are out. I guess I have a warrior to worry about now.” Mai smiled as Ty Lee leaned into her. “Mai’s my first girlfriend, and this is new for the both of us.” Ty Lee cheers as she explains how they got together in prison. Mai still wasn’t an affectionate person but she made an exception for Ty Lee and that never changed. Mai and Zuko did love each other, but they weren’t in love. 

“I knew it! I’m never wrong!” Toph cheered, as everyone gave support for Ty Lee and Mai’s relationship. “Okay, who's next? I should’ve placed bets I would’ve scammed all of you.” Toph laughed, recalling the time where she was scamming people in the fire nation. Momo leaped over and laid in her lap. 

“Good times!” Sokka laughed as he and Toph shared a fist pump.

“No, more scamming you two.” Suki scolded, causing them to pout. 

“Well—uhh if everyone is sharing how they feel now.” Katara looked over to Aang who gave her a smile. She was nervous, but what better time then now? Katara stood to her feet and dusted off her green dress. She turned to Zuko who was sitting on the blanket holding her hand out for him to accept. 

“Don’t leave her standing alone, Hotman!” Aang flicked his hands forcing air to move Zuko standing. Zuko held her close, placing his hand on her back, as Katara’s hands rested on his chest. 

“Aang, you aren’t upset?” Zuko checks Aang for approval once again.

“Just want the both of you to be happy.” Aang admits before Appa licks at him while he cuddles him. 

“Aang? What about me!” Sokka folded his arms. “My best friend and sister have a thing for each other!” Sokka complained.

“Sokka, he jumped in front of lightning for her. Let them be!” Suki swatted at him, edging them onto to continue.

“Sugar Queen and Sparky! I felt that coming a long time ago. Really regretting not placing bets.” Toph scoffed, kicking her feet in the air.

“Please, Katara stayed on Zuko’s mind even when he returned home. He couldn’t even play a volleyball game without thinking of her.” Mai joked. 

“I know he did! And, Zuko buddy it’s not that I don’t think you deserve her. It’s just we have to have the brother to boyfriend talk now!” Sokka used his crutches to poke at Zuko’s ankles.

“I wouldn’t hurt her. I swear and—“ Zuko defended before Katara gained his focus again. 

Katara caresses Zuko’s cheek with her thumb against his scar, she loves how warm he feels when she touches him. At first she’s a little scared when Zuko leans into her, but everything feels right as they kiss. It is filled with passion, and she’s been waiting for that spark to ignite. Zuko made Katara giggle as he left repeated small kisses on her temple. 

Sokka made a loud and intentional cough. “Alright! That’s enough.” He gagged as he stuck out his tongue. 

“Mai! Let’s go dance!” Ty Lee begged, she was overjoyed by the huge crowd of people dancing. 

Mai took one look at the large crowd. “Absolutely, not. I don’t dance.” She retorted. As the people were dancing, they were also teaching each other about other elements. The citizens of the Fire Nation were taken back, some of them were coated all of their lives and never got to choose to have freedom of expression. 

“Pleaseee? For me at least!” Mai sighed, what she did hate about her feelings for Ty Lee is that she couldn’t deny her anything. “Okay, okay maybe just one dance.” Ty Lee dragged Mai near the large crowd, and realized Mai doesn’t dance because she was never taught to dance but Ty Lee was going to make a change with that.

“You, know I would love to learn those dances from your people Sokka. Let’s go. I’ll support you.” Sokka knew better than to argue with Suki. Once Suki was certain Sokka was balanced, they were both too eager to enjoy themselves. 

“I can’t wait to make change. I want those faces and joy to never end...I’ll do anything.” Zuko said as he admired, a young Fire nation child copying the hand movements of an Earth Kingdom citizen. The child’s grey eyes were wide and filled with excitement. The child tugged on the man’s clothes asking questions.

“I believe in you Zuko. We all believe in you. Now, let’s enjoy tonight.” Katara giggled before pulling him away. They checked with Aang and Toph to see if they were joining who didn’t want to at the time.

“Aang, I’m proud of you.” Toph moved to sit next to him which made Momo move on Aang’s shoulders..

“Keeping peace between the nations is my destiny—“ Aang responded back. 

“No, well yes it is. But you let Katara go and you’re being really mature about it..” Toph held onto her friend's arm. If anyone knew how Aang felt it was Toph. She wasn’t in love with Sokka the way Aang was with Katara but she felt something at least.

“How did you do it Toph?” Aang sighed watching Katara laugh at whatever Zuko whispered in her ear. 

Toph paused, gathering her thoughts. “You kind of just deal with it...plus we’re only thirteen.” Toph shrugged. 

“So you just accept it? It’s really hard to see—“ Aang stopped feeling the intensity from Toph’s glare. “I’m sorry.”

“Wow, must be a nightmare.” Toph nudges at his side causing Aang to groan. “We still have a lot of time left, Aang.” Toph wasn’t perfect with expressing her emotions, but she knew this wasn’t the end. 

“The Water Tribe siblings really did a number on us. But just because they were our firsts doesn’t mean they're our last!” Aang mentioned which made Toph blush a little. 

“Yeah, you could say that—“ Toph rolled her eyes, a part of her had always known Sokka didn’t see her that way. 

“Hey! If we’re still single in ten years wanna get married? At least we won’t be alone anymore!” Aang cheered at the idea. 

Toph’s cheeks turned redder and her eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah, whatever you say Twinkletoes.” 

***

In the year following the gaang had to learn to be normal again. There wasn’t a war to fight anymore, and when it came down to it everyone was a part of a different nation which meant separation at some point. 

In the first year of Zuko being the Firelord he had plenty of things to correct that those before him did. Zuko knew eventually everyone would have to leave and he told himself repeatedly he’d be fine without them. It was natural for everyone to be a little homesick. But, he was dreading tomorrow and truthfully he was scared of being alone again.

“I can’t believe I’m going to see my parents again.” Toph was ecstatic as she had Katara and Suki help pack her bags. The Fire Nation’s ships were leaving tomorrow. It had been three weeks since the 100 year war ending and everyone agreed they’d leave around the same time. 

“The Kyoshi warriors and I have to get back to our island. It’s going to be so weird without you guys.” Suki sobbed. The fact that almost a month ago they all could’ve died, and the war would’ve continued on. 

“From Dad’s letters things have really changed—I think he’s also dating someone. His wording in his letter—I just gotta see how home is.“ Katara sighed, it had been years since her Mother’s passing so if her father moved on she’d have to accept it eventually—even though he didn’t accept her relationship with Zuko right away.

“They’re finally ready to accept me! I just hope it lasts.” Toph fiddled with her thumbs. When she and Sokka were hanging from the airship, one of her thoughts in that moment was not being able to tell her parents goodbye. 

“They’re going to love you Toph! We’re so happy for you.” Katara pulled the younger girl in for a hug, while Toph held out a hand for Suki to join them.

“We’re going to be together again. That’s a promise. Let’s think of it as new missions.” Suki mentioned in the hug. 

The girls were interrupted by Sokka and Aang barging into Toph’s room.

“A group hug without us?” Sokka and Aang ran in each hugging from different sides.

“Remember some friendships can transcend lifetimes. This won’t be forever.” Aang mentioned which made them giggle.

“Can we all go pile in Zuko’s room for our sleepover?” Katara asked, not that she didn’t mind the warmth from her friends' embrace.

“Of course that’s where Katara wants to go.” Toph joked which made everyone laugh. 

“Toph! It isn’t ugh—-” Katara shrieked in embarrassment causing everyone to laugh.

***

Zuko was busy in his office making notes from his meetings today. What he wanted to do first was properly pay the respective Nations for the damage the hundred year war had caused.

There was a repetitive knock against the office door before being opened. “Go away, I don’t want any visitors right now.” Zuko said grumply.

“Too bad I’m coming in anyways.” Katara’s soft voice echoed through the room. “Firelord, you are supposed to be at the sleepover.” She raised an eyebrow at him before coming behind him. She removes his crown from his head, placing it on the desk, before messing with his hair.

“Sorry, I lost track of time.” Zuko still felt a little weird hearing ‘Firelord’ from his friend's mouth especially Katara’s. “Hey, sit down for a second?” Zuko reached for her hands, pulling her around to the front of him as he gripped her waist to prop Katara on his desk. She took it upon herself to put his crown on her head which made him have butterflies on what the future could bring.

But Katara was leaving, they all were leaving and it hurt. Sure, they’re happy, but what if Katara wanted someone else while she was home? What if everything changed between his friends? He wasn’t ready to be alone.

“Zuko, what’s the matter?” She held their hands near her face. Zuko didn’t know how much he craved physical affection until Katara continuously expressed it.

“I was just thinking—that if you—uh—-if you find someone else to be with while you're away you’ll still visit right? I won’t care if they come along but—-“ Zuko’s golden eyes pleaded, he gulped for a second wondering if this was how Aang felt.

“Oh, Zuko we’re just getting started. Yes, we have a lot of things to figure out but please don’t do this. We’ll figure it out together.” She moved off the desk wrapping her arms around his neck kissing at his cheek. 

“We’ll figure it out together.” He repeats over and over in his head throughout their final night as a group for a while. Sokka somehow found a little cactus juice from the kitchen to share with everyone to Katara’s dismay. They danced, they sang and vented about their futures til they passed out.

The gaang shared one final hug before starting to load the ships the following morning. Instead of flying on Appa Aang chose to ride the ship. Toph kept her hands around Aang’s arm as he guided her. 

“Bye!” Toph and Aang said in unison, before leaving from their viewpoints.

“That’s sweet of Aang.” Katara pointed out. “He’s going to be with Toph for a while.”

“You think they..” Zuko implied raising his eyebrow. 

“Hmm, considering you date my sister I’m not surprised at anything anymore.” Sokka jokes.

“Ty Lee! Let’s go!” Suki shouted motioning for the brunette to let go of her girlfriend. Ty Lee waved before running behind in her Kyoshi warrior uniform and she blew a final kiss to Mai. 

“Your job is to help rebuild their land and you are under direct order of Suki. I suggest you do not get out of line with her.” Zuko ordered his men who bowed at his orders before stepping onto the ship. 

“Please, I’ll handle them if they’re out of line.” Suki brushed off. 

“That’s my warrior...who I miss already.” Sokka pouted before Suki kissed him tenderly a few times before she boarded. 

“I miss you too,” Suki quickly wipes a tear from her face before she boards the boat to dock away from the Fire Nation. 

Zuko turns to Katara and presses his thumb under her cheek as they leaned in. Sokka looked at them both and gagged loudly, breaking them apart causing the couple to glare at him.

“Sorry, the air is a little dry, it triggers something for me.” Sokka folded his arms as he continued to fake a cough.

“Sokka! You just kissed your girlfriend!” Katara argued causing the muscles in her face to tensen. 

“No! Not the same thing as watching this!” Sokka motioned his hand up and down. “I’m happy for you both, I just don’t wanna see it.” 

“Sokka—“ Zuko started but Katara pressed a finger to his lips.

“Then go get on the damn boat Sokka!” Katara yelled pointing to their boat.

“But I wanted to say goodbye!” He stomped getting annoyed throwing a fit.

“Zuko say bye!” Katara smirked.

“Bye, Sokka!” Zuko waved, making Sokka pout before storming away on the boat.

Katara presses her hand against his cheek again as Zuko keeps his hand over hers. When their lips meet it's soft but still passionate, not breaking any boundaries but enough to make their cheeks red and want another one.

When they break apart Zuko gives Katara a kiss on her forehead which she loves. “Hey, I’ve been thinking of a nickname for you Zuko.” Katara wanted to savor his warm body heat against her while they hugged.

“Really?”

“Turtleduck because you love them it’s cute! Toph isn’t the only one who can do nicknames.” 

  
“I suppose you're right.”

They tried to kiss again but Sokka interrupted, killing the moment to annoy them. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Zuko watched the boat leave the dock. He felt a part of himself lessen as his girlfriend and bestfriend got smaller in a distance. 

“So turtleduck huh?” Mai snickered. 

“Shut up, Mai.”


	2. 02.

  
**02.**

In the months following the gaang’s separation Zuko made plans to overturn Sozin’s rule about same-sex marriages which had plenty of mixed views from the members of the council but Zuko didn’t mind reassuring them who was in charge. 

“Your Grandfather Fire Lord Azulon and Father Fire Lord Ozai wouldn’t approve of this.” The older man attested as he adjusted at his robe.

“Of course they wouldn’t. That’s why I’m changing the rule.” Zuko ignored hearing his father’s name and always thought the rule was stupid even as a kid. He remembered how angry his father got when Azula held hands with Ty Lee for too long. He hasn’t visited Azula in the last two days and when he did she didn’t have much to say to him but he wanted to help her. 

“My nephew is on the right track with this. Love has no boundaries and should be equal.” Iroh replied, drinking his cup of tea. Zuko really did appreciate his uncle staying versus going back to his tea shop in Ba Sing Se although a part of him felt guilty. 

“I just want to make sure you do know what you would be allowing.” Hiroto commented profoundly. Zuko hasn’t had time to check every advisor, general or others that once worked for his father but with Iroh around he felt better about it. He wasn’t going to turn into Ozai—at least he didn’t want to become Ozai.

“I’m not doubting anything. There’s still too much to unpack with the hundred year war being over.” Zuko spoke sternly. He was confident in these meetings as he could be at least. “But I’m not restricting any citizens from marriages. There’s plenty of blended families because of the war already. Let’s not forget there are still finances that need to be settled.” 

“But Fire Lord Zuko what are you going to do when it’s time to be wed? Or to produce an heir to the throne? Surely, you wouldn’t want to taint your blood—“ Kenji, another advisor, said smirking. 

“The Fire Lord’s before me inflicted fear into citizens and created a long lasting war. If anyone would be tainting the bloodline and our legacy it was them.” Zuko had indeed been working on his temper but he wasn’t going to allow anyone to disrespect his friends let alone Katara.

Zuko’s hands became hot against the table as he rises from his seat. The smell of smoke began to linger in the room. He could care less about burning this table or room down. “But Katara, a Master waterbender and someone who helped end this war is someone you will respect. You’d be lucky to sit and breathe in the same space as her. And, if we choose to marry one day that is none of your business.” Zuko felt his uncle’s hand against his shoulder pulling him down to his seat again.

“Very well, Fire Lord Zuko.” Kenji nodded, keeping his comments to himself. 

“This meeting is over, you may exit.” The advisors bowed as they left the meeting.

“I’m so proud of you, Zuko.” Iroh said patting against his shoulder. “You are on a great path as a leader.”

“Yeah, I just wish it didn’t have to be so lonely. I miss them. It’s only been three months since everyone left, even Mai is gone now.” Zuko managed to bottle up his emotions perfectly around everyone else. 

But in the last three months in the Earth Kingdom Toph’s reconciliation with her parents went well and they’ve even found her a space to teach some kids metalbending. While Aang stayed with Toph he found himself enjoying a lot of his time with her but eventually planned to leave to reconstruct the Air Temples at some point. But Aang said in their letters he was having too much fun for now to leave. Sokka and Katara have been readjusting to life at the South Pole. Katara mentioned in her letters how natural leading becomes of Sokka. He wasn’t fully ready to take their dad’s place as Chief but when the time comes she had no doubt he’d be great. Oh, and their Gran-Gran and Pakku got married! Suki reported back to Zuko that his men hadn't been out of line, and had been active around the village towards other people. She did mention that she didn’t appreciate the younger men flirting with the other Kyoshi warriors. Mai was the last to leave over a month ago and didn’t plan on returning until she found her brother Tom-Tom. 

Yet, no one in their respective letters said the negative effects of being separated or anything about harboring pains from the war—Which made Zuko wonder, was it just him? 

“You’re never alone, Zuko.” Iroh had reassured him which was true, Zuko knew he wasn’t alone no matter how small he felt right now. If any of them could hear him now especially Katara they’d scold him. 

“They’ve found someone to care for in you. And, you found a family in them.” Zuko has always been fond of his Uncle’s wisdom even when he didn’t want to hear it. Zuko thought of Azula, their Mother and even their father. He knew he could never have what they used to have when he was a child—before his father got involved but at least he could try to rebuild it.

“Thank you Uncle, if you will excuse me I need to handle something.” Zuko said as he rose from his seat heading towards the door.

“Be careful with Azula,” Iroh encouraged. “Bring a guard with you please?” 

Zuko didn’t necessarily think he needed protection from Azula; she was still his little sister even with everything that happened between them. But he agreed to his Uncle’s wishes and brought them along. 

While they walked Zuko felt his chest stiffen as he met out a long dry cough. This wasn't the first time he experienced chest pains, dry coughs and shortness of breath since the war ended. When Katara was here she was adamant on leading his healing over the physicians which he allowed. He did promise that after she was gone he’d continue to let a physician check up on him. Zuko did keep his promise for the first three weeks after she left through herbals when he thought he needed them but he had been fine in his perspective until recently. 

“Fire Lord Zuko are you sure you want to see your sister today? You don’t sound well.” The guard questioned.

“Yes, I’m fine it’s just from something I ate earlier that’s all.” He knew he was wrong for lying but he’ll make sure he takes some herbals before bed.

The leading physician allowed Zuko through but did express her cautions with Azula. In the daytime Azula was allowed to move around with her arms restrained with consistent chi-blocking. Truth be told Zuko didn’t agree with keeping her tied up or alone but he had to do it. 

He used to think Azula was always lucky, and he of course was lucky to be born. But he had to learn they were both scarred by their traumas one physical the other mental. 

“Hey, just coming to check on you.” Zuko spoke as he leaned against her closed door. Azula sat in a chair near her bed with her head facing down at the ground. He knew the chances of her having a conversation with him was slim. 

“I did something today, Azula. When you get better you’ll never have to worry about…” Zuko knew his sister wasn’t really into boys growing up even though she never explicitly said it but he knew it was implied.

“Ty Lee…” Azula muttered.

“What about Ty Lee?” Zuko remembered Azula’s annoyance on the beach when Ty Lee was crowded with boys following her every move. Zuko knew she cared for Ty Lee but messed it up royally. 

“Mother…” Azula said as she finally brings her head up from the floor, her eyes have bags and tint of red highlighting her restlessness. 

“We could find her when—“ Zuko tried to bring up before Azula interjected it. 

Azula held out a deep laugh, struggling to shift within her seat. “It’s her fault. She always feared me.” 

“That’s not true, Azula.”

“She catered to all of your needs and none of mine. She thinks I’m a monster.” 

“Azula, she loved you. I love—“

“No, go away Zuzu.” Azula had her devious smirk on her face, the one she always made before she schemed up an idea as a child. The siblings' golden eyes messed together for a moment, before Azula whistled allowing a little blue flame to leave from her lips.

Zuko was distracted by the knock on the door. “Fire Lord Zuko with all respect that’s enough for today.” The lead physician spoke preparing to chi-block Azula again and provide her with sleeping tea.

Zuko decided he needed a break from today and went to visit his Mother’s garden. After his Mother went missing his father allowed the garden to decay over time but luckily he was able to find some gardeners to bring the life back in the plants. 

For a moment Zuko was kind of in his own world as he stroked the tiny head of the animal. He felt another cough coming alone resulting in him to put the small gentle animal back. This time when he coughed he noticed tiny droplets of blood against his palm.

“Excuse me Fire Lord Zuko are you alright?” A voice questions following behind with some tip-tap noises as they walk. A slender, ivory toned boy with brown curly hair and grey eyes appeared. He couldn’t have been anything past Zuko’s age of seventeen. 

Zuko hid his hand by folding his arms. “Yes, I’m alright actually I need to be going.” 

“Wait! Fire Lord Zuko I wanted to say something.” Zuko could hear the guy, who was probably around his age gulp before speaking.

“You're with the Southern Watertribe girl—“

“Katara, address her by her name.” Zuko corrects raising his eyebrow at him. He didn't intend on being intimidating but with the scar on his face people assume the worst of him naturally. 

“Right,” The guy clears his throat before speaking again. “So about you and Katara of the Southern Watertribe I just wanted to say I’m rooting for you. You know what it’s like growing up in the Fire Nation…” The guy sighed scratching the back of his head. 

“I loved a girl from the Earth Kingdom while I was there for awhile. She made me feel whole and she begged me to stay—to forget everything that was going on and I didn’t….It’s my biggest regret.” The guy agonized, you could hear the strain in his voice.

“Did she pass during the war? I’m so sorry whatever you need I’ll provide.” Zuko offered.

“Her and her family found shelter away and survived. But when I left her she figured we were done for good. She found someone else in the meantime and they’re getting married. But she said she’d always love me.” He shrugged. “Heartbreak sucks. I just hope you don’t suffer that or well uh anyone really. But I let my fears stop me from loving the only girl I’ve ever loved.” 

“Wow—I’m really sorry—your name you never said your name.” Zuko mentally cringed at his own awkwardness.

“Jiro, I work here in the gardens but I also do other types of construction.” Jiro responds. “But don’t mention it. I messed up letting her go by leaving.”

Zuko was about to respond again before he had another coughing session. “Actually, Jiro I would love to continue this conversation but I need to get some tea for this cold I’m catching. Thank you for the pep-talk.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you get well soon. You have to be careful who you trust around here.” Jiro commented. Rumors of the new Ozai society weren’t uncommon even though there haven't been any attacks against Zuko yet.

And, for some reason Zuko felt as if he could trust Jiro down the line or at least befriend him so he wouldn’t be so lonely without his friends.

***

“When was the last time you heard from Zuko?” Katara asked Sokka as he split some seal-jerky with her. While Sokka went hunting today with the men. Katara on the other hand was overjoyed with teaching the younger girls of Tribe how to fight and there’s rumors of new waterbenders in the tribe from what Pakku said.

”I haven’t heard from him in almost two weeks. I received everyone else’s letter—“ Sokka looked over at his sister who was nervously tapping her foot. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine; he could just be backed up with Fire Lord duties. Okay?” Sokka attempted to reassure her.

“I’m just worried. What if something happened to him and I’m not there? What if he found someone else?” Katara rested her head on her brother's shoulder. 

“I’m willing to bet we’ll hear from him soon. He’d never leave you without an answer, plus you’re worried about your position as his girlfriend. What about me? I’m the best friend here, clearly more important!” Sokka exclaimed as he slapped a hand against his chest which made her laugh. 

“I miss everyone though. Hopefully we can all see each other soon. I know you miss Suki.” Katara mentioned. Some men from the tribe were staring at them and whispering. 

Sokka rose from his seat storming over to the men. “Why are you looking at her like that? Stop it.” Sokka knew best Katara didn’t need anyone to defend her but being her brother he couldn’t help it. 

“I didn’t know it was wrong to want to date the Chief’s daughter.” Nakai spoke. He was slightly taller than Sokka was. His skin tone was a deep brown, which made his blue more prominent and his hair was pulled back in one ponytail. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Katara defended removing herself from behind Sokka as she caught up.

“Oh, the new Fire Lord? I assumed it was a political relationship. You have heard the elders speak on it haven't you?” Nakai shrugged.

“My relationship has nothing to do with political value! I am not nor is my family leeches. How about instead of listening to gossip you could mind your business.” Katara scoffed before walking towards their Gran-Gran’s igloo. 

“We just assumed the rumors were true.” Shiye, Nakai’s friend commented. “I told Nakai to ask Katara out. I’m sorry Sokka. I’ll bring some fish from hunting to your igloo to make up for it.” Shiye said lifting his bucket. 

“I’m not the one you need to be apologizing too. Fire Lord Zuko isn’t like the ones before and my family trusts him.” Sokka defended, leaving the boys alone joining Katara and their Gran-Gran catching the end of their conversation.

Katara was detangling Kanna’s thick grey hair and restyling her braid. “Gran-Gran, I hear what everyone thinks. I see all the glances I get and I don’t need validation on who I should or shouldn’t care about. But, never feeling this way about someone does scare me and we talked about that..” Katara’s voice trailed. 

Sokka remembered watching the small interactions his sister and bestfriend shared. Katara never explained what happened when Zuko did betray them but she was cold to him the longest which he did deserve. But Zuko made his amends, through never objectifying Katara’s feelings, always keeping his hand out to help Katara and even stepping back to allow her to assert herself. It wasn’t a secret to anyone how Aang did look at Katara, while Zuko tried to hide that similar gaze. Katara did her best to fight her internal feelings. 

“Well, who cares what anyone else thinks? If you know and feel that person is for you better get a good story out of it that’s to the both of you.” Kanna advised. “I loved your Grandfather, but it wasn’t easy and no love is. I’m still learning that with Pakku now. You’re going to be filled with the good and bad but as long as that love never fades away you’ll be okay, you’ll always be okay. That’s a promise.” 

“Thanks, Gran-Gran.” They spoke in unison a little taken back by her advice. 

“Now, I do hope I live long enough for some great-grandchildren.” Kanna chuckled as they shook their heads. 

“Sokka’s going to have all girls watch! They’ll be tiny Kyoshi warriors!” Katara laughed joining in on the joke.

“Katara! Don’t encourage this.” Sokka said, feeling flustered. “Besides what are you gonna do to birth Fire-breathing babies?” He teased.

“Wait a minute!” Katara blushed.

“You see it’s not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot now is it?” Sokka retorted causing them to bicker.

“Sounds like I get what I want either way.” Kanna smiled, she was too pleased to have her grandchildren back home. The trio could hear from the inside of the igloo people cheering; “It’s the Avatar! He’s returned!”

“Aang, didn’t say he was coming…Do you know something I don’t?” Sokka raised an eyebrow.

“Something is wrong, I knew it. I’ve been having dreams.” Katara sighed.

“You're not the only one.” Sokka said, reaching out for his sister and Gran-Gran helping them up. 

“Kids, everything is going to be just fine.” Kanna reassured them. “Now go on out.”

“Sokka! Katara!” Aang cheered, throwing his arms around them after making it through the Southern Watertribe children. 

“Aang, what are you doing here?” Katara questioned as Aang pulled away from the hug.

“Not that we aren’t excited to see you—Momo! Appa!” Sokka shouted as he hugged one of Appa’s legs as Appa licked at him. 

“It’s Zuko, he’s been sick lately. His friend Jiro sent a message without the knowledge of Zuko or Iroh.” Aang sighed. “Jiro said he’s seen him cough blood a few times,” 

“His friend Jiro? How dare Zuko replace me!” Sokka argued in frustration.

“Sokka, seriously that’s what you're concerned about!” Katara pinched at the bridge of her nose. “I’m starting to think you’re in a relationship with Zuko and not me.”

“You don’t deserve to know us like that.” Sokka rolled his eyes as he brushed off Katara’s comments. 

“It’s nice to know things haven’t changed.” Aang mentioned. “I took Toph and the Kyoshi warriors there first. We could leave after Appa gets a little rest.” 

“How do we know if this Jiro guy can be trusted anyways?” Sokka was always skeptical of everything.

“That’s why I got Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors there first to scope everything out. I really missed you guys.” Aang held his arm out pulling Katara in for another hug, they both held out their arms for Sokka to join.

***

“I’m sorry, Zuko. I just saw how you needed help. Please, understand that.” Jiro pleaded, as he stood near Zuko’s beside.

Iroh had taken over for Zuko in the meantime.There was a bucket near his bedside for water and another for vomiting. Zuko had his sheets wrapped around his waist and removed his shirt. Luckily, Toph didn’t care nor could see anything even though he was wearing pants. 

“Why did you go behind my back and do this? I didn’t want them aiding in my rescue—Ow! Toph!” Zuko screeched reaching for his arm. 

“Jiro was just trying to help! And, if you thought my punch was bad wait until Katara yells at you.” Toph bent down to dip the towel inside the bucket before gently cleaning against his face. 

“You aren’t the only one who is suffering from the war!” Toph dropped the towel into the bucket backing away from him. “Maybe we’re all too afraid to say it but it’s true! We may have won but we’re stuck with all these feelings!” Toph shouted as she looked down. Toph’s bangs covered her face, but couldn’t hide the few tears that fell from her face. 

Zuko felt his chest stiffen as he removed himself from his bed a little too quickly to hug Toph. He stumbles a little as Toph holds his weight, before helping him back into bed but instead this time she climbs in and lays near him which soothes her.

“I’m sorry.” Zuko admits and before he could say anything else Katara storms in with Sokka, Suki and Aang not far behind. 

“You really need to rest.” Jiro advised. “But apology accepted.” 

Sukka and Suki’s hands were intertwined as she rested against his shoulder. Sokka and Katara had changed from their thick parkas, into their short sleeved tunics and pants. Before Katara said anything to Zuko directly she thanked Jiro with a hug, which startled him but he accepted before leaving. 

Zuko scooted over a bit for Katara to sit down. While Aang, Sokka and Suki found a spot in the bed. Everyone was too busy hugging and repeating; “I miss you,” in between the reunion. 

“I planned to scold you for not being honest in your letters but I realized none of us have been honest.” Katara placed her hands against Zuko’s chest, figuring that was the source for his recent problems. 

“Thank you, Katara.” Zuko whispered, as she kissed his forehead.

“So everyone let’s talk about it. No holding back.” Katara spoke, but her attention remained on Zuko. 

For a moment everyone was quiet, attempting to battle their emotions separately seemed easier than verbally confronting those feelings. 

“I’ve been having really bad nightmares about Ozai. They always feel so vivid..I’m enclosed in those rocks again and Ozai’s flames are burning me. I always wake up when I feel my body being too hot. I keep thinking if I never went into the Avatar state I would’ve burned alive.” Aang folded his body with his head against his knees but he relaxed when he felt Toph’s hand against his shoulder. 

“Sometimes when I am sleeping now back at home I can’t feel anything and that’s when I panic. I hear Sokka telling me this is the end over again and I think of just falling until the end.” Toph started to cry again but quickly wiped her face. “I wait until I feel Aang’s heartbeat and I know I’m alright.”

“Toph, I just want you to know I would’ve held on as long as I could. I never wanted to let go.” Sokka thought he lost Suki when they separated on the airships, and he felt even worse dropping Toph.

“We started taking watches when one person can’t sleep but if neither of us can’t sleep we take Appa out for a ride during the night. It helps a little.” Aang took a deep breath after sharing.

“I think the worst part for me is not knowing what’s next. We lived everyday fighting and at any time or place and it could’ve been our last day no matter how hard we all fought.” Suki didn’t feel herself crying at first but she did indeed feel Sokka holding her.

Zuko cleared his throat first, handing Katara back the cup of water she had given him. “I’ve had nightmares where everything seems perfect. And, then I see Katara and she’s dancing as she waterbends—she looks so happy with herself and life.” Zuko caresses Katara’s cheek admiring her smile before her hand overlaps with his.

“But then Katara’s lifeless as I attempt to hold her. I have times where I can’t get Azula’s crying out of my head—and I could hate her for what she’s done but she’s still my little sister.” Zuko confessed, he just hoped one day he’d have Azula back. 

“Remember what we talked about? We’ll always be here for each other.” Katara reiterated, taking Zuko back to where Katara finally trusted him. 

The journey back from confronting Kya’s killer was far from easy but Zuko was there for her. He allowed her to be completely vulnerable, and didn’t question her on any motives. While Katara was thanking him on their break alone before returning to the others Zuko felt vulnerable enough to allow Katara in. He confided in her about his scar, and his grim truth that he could never tell another soul. Katara didn’t judge him, truthfully she felt sorry for him understanding how his father wanted him to fail. But from that moment on they promised to always be there for each other no matter who tried to stand in their way.

“I’d never forget it, Katara.” Zuko yawned, rubbing at his scar. 

“So now what do we do? We just all got super emotional and touchy. What's next for us?” Toph asked.

“First, I think we all need one group hug.” Aang spoke, drawing everyone in one large cuddle. “We can rebuild the world we wanted to live in together.” 

“For the next generation, let’s hope they don’t feel the way we do.” Sokka spoke sincerely. 

“Well, let’s rebuild the world then! I’m in if all of you are in.” Aang smiled, at the immediate responses he received.

“You should know we’re all in, Twinkle toes.” Toph smirked before punching his arm. 

But after their super emotional and touchy speeches as Toph called it everyone was tired and drifted asleep in various directions on Zuko’s bed. Surely, this world wasn’t as kind any of them but their new world would be everything they could’ve hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii :)
> 
> okay so there isn’t a set update schedule for this story...just know if a chapter is being posted the following one is done or half way done...and uhh enjoy the soft moments for now before the real stuff goes on...(you’ll meet the gaang babies sooner than later lol :)) 
> 
> and thank you for the kudos and more guys :))


	3. 03.

03.

“Are they almost done? I'm ready for the fun stuff.” Sokka whispered to Katara. In all naturality he knew how serious this was for them as a group and well everyone else who was currently in Ba Sing Se but can you blame him for being excited? The war had officially been over for three years now! Plus he had to deal with the consistent separation from his friends which figuratively killed him. When dusk settles in and the crowds leave they’d finally get their own more intimate celebration at Zuko’s beach house which was the best part.

“Sokka quiet down. They’re almost finished.” Katara scolded, folding her arms as her face scrunched at her brother. 

While the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom played an important part at these events in similarity to the Fire Nation and Air Nomads—or well just Aang it was essential that the people seen them working on the same side continuously. No, one wanted a repeat of Roku and Sozin on their hands. But none of their friends were worried about Zuko and Aang repeating history at least.

“You’ve heard these speeches from Aang and Zuko a thousand times.” Sokka reminded her. 

“True. But it’s cute when Zuko stutters, his cheeks turn all red and he’s flustered and he has this little break moment.” Katara giggled to herself as she bounced in her seat. 

“I’m with Snoozles on this one. I have a friend waiting for me after this.” Toph complained, causing the others to glare at her. “What? You people aren’t the only ones I associate with. Deal with it.” 

“Is it the engineer in training that’s teaching you how to write? Is he cute? Have you kissed him? Do you have a date with him? If so you better not change for him—and he better be nice to you.” Katara would’ve continued her motherly babbling but Toph cut her short.

“You should see him in his little engineer-y uniform! It really makes his brown eyes sparkle! I just might die.” Toph mocked as she took a strand of her hair twirling at it. 

“Is that how you think I sound talking about Zuko?” Katara gasped as she placed her hand over her chest.

“Maybe, maybe not. But he makes you happy so it’s okay.” Toph shrugged, still teasing. “But we’re just friends. And well—n-no no kissing.” Toph stuttered as she blushed.

“Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone at all. Toph this is huge.” Katara gasped. “It’s perfectly normal to be scared Toph—“

“Katara...please…” Toph sighed, mentally begging her to drop the subject.

Sokka groaned and hoped the spirits would save him from the girl talk that's currently going on. Secretly, he would always be supportive of his girls. In fact it made him a little sad just how fast they grew up. But he’s always been their older brother and protector in his eyes. Sokka distracted himself for the meantime watching Suki who was busy guarding the area. 

Suki the girl who was definitely way out of Sokka’s league but still loved him, and would flip him on his ass in a heartbeat. Suki who was terrible at telling jokes but laughed at all of his jokes. He realized Toph made a good point about someone in uniform—and then mentally cursed himself for realizing she never saw Mystery Engineer boy in uniform. 

Suki caught him staring and gave him a wave which he returned. Sokka thought about a lot of his future specifically with Suki. They weren’t children anymore and maybe one day sometime soon could they have it all? He couldn’t carve Suki a necklace and ask her to marry him. But maybe a cute seashell necklace for their future? 

“And, we bring you the third annual peace summit!” Zuko and Aang held hands as they lifted their fists into the sky as people cheered.

“Please, feel free to speak to everyone.” Aang reminded the crowd. “There’s no boundaries.”

“This is a nation of peace and we intend on keeping it that way.” Zuko reiterated, as the people cheered. In the last year and a half Republic City was created putting together a space for the four nations as a unity but since the celebration was held in Ba Sing Se it was only right to continue the newfound tradition.

“Thank the spirits.” Sokka stood up with the girls dusting himself off. 

“Don’t thank them yet,” Jiro said making his way through the crowd as he got near them. “Here comes the fangirls.” Since Jiro resided in the Fire Nation permanently he became a close friend to the members of the gaang. Sokka did give Jiro his blessing to be Zuko’s best friend, respectively after him and the other members of the gaang.

“Maybe they won’t be that bad this year.” Katara brushed off. 

Aang, Sokka and Zuko started to attract more attention from people. Aang being the Avatar had accumulated a fanbase, specifically fangirls who were very interested in him and Aang was too nice to not give them attention. Sokka matured from his lanky build, he was taller and more muscular plus you could practically talk to him about anything. But most wouldn’t be as vocal about their advances knowing he was in a relationship with Suki. For Zuko women were desperate to be the next Firelady, some even took it far enough to stitch their own blue tunics and style their hair in hair loopies. Which Zuko endlessly scolds them for because Katara’s culture isn’t your fashion statement to make flirty advances at him.

“Please, you should’ve seen that seamstress who managed her way into Zuko’s room—How did she do it I have no idea but she was determined.” Jiro said, chuckling loudly. “She was so—“

“Oh, really?” Katara nudged at Jiro’s side causing him to cough. 

“I mean no one is as pretty as you Katara! My favorite waterbending friend who I love very much.” Jiro smiled.

“Hmm, the one time you don’t sneak into his room Katara.” Toph smirked. “I know everything, and maybe next time you wanna have a girl talk. Let’s talk about that? Shall we?” 

“TOPH!” Katara yelled as she hid her face in her hands. Toph’s public embarrassment reminded her of when Zuko’s younger sister caught them kissing.

“Don’t be ashamed these dunderheads here have their own night escapades.” Toph shrugged.

“At this point I’m not even embarrassed that Toph knows.” Sokka replied. 

Aang, Suki and Zuko were finally able to catch up with them. But the crowd was still cheering for Aang to do more airbending tricks which he did promise to do later. 

“What did we miss?” Zuko attempted to hug Katara who moved his hands from her waist. 

“Nothing, much.” Sokka started as he stretched. “Toph has a date with Mystery Engineer Guy, Jiro told Katara about the flirty seamstress, and I had to endure Toph and Katara talking about cuddling and kissing!” Sokka groaned, stomping his feet. 

“Toph you’ll be fine, first dates are easy.” Suki encouraged her. “Sokka, be supportive.” Suki said, gripping him by his clothes.

“I am supportive! I’m just judgmental. Toph’s the youngest of the gaang! I’m just a little protective, can you blame me?” Suki softened her grip releasing him.

“Aw, that’s actually sweet.” Suki replied, noticing Toph blushing. 

“Don’t use Kiyi to apologize this time Zuko!” Katara pouted, folding her arms as she turned away from Zuko. But after a few attempts she allowed him to hold her.

“Please, you love Kiyi! Plus I had nothing to do with the seamstress in my room!” Zuko defended, giving Katara kisses at her temple. “But Toph if he hurts your feelings—we make no promises on things we will do to him.” Zuko adds in. 

“Where is Kiyi anyways?” Sokka asked, looking around. “She’s usually attached at Zuko’s hip.”

“With Ty Lee, Mai and Tom-Tom.” Suki responds. “Mai offered to take her off Ursa and Ikem hands for the festival! Mai’s really good with kids, plus Tom-Tom loves Ty Lee. While tonight Ursa’s keeping Tom-Tom for Mai.” 

“Thanks, I can tell by his footsteps he should be here soon.” Toph fiddled with her fingertips.

“Wait, Toph you can’t go on a date, what about our ten year plan.” Aang sighed, hiding his jealousy.

“Aang!” Katara scolded.

“Sorry, Toph.” Aang quickly apologized. “What I thought everyone had a ten year plan?”

“It’s only been three out of ten of those years, Twinkles.” Toph pointed out. 

“I did!” Jiro commented proudly.

“Well, what happened?” Aang asked.

“She’s married and has a child now—So bad example.” Jiro face palmed.

  
***

“Hey Zuzu! Look at my stuffed badgermole! Tom-Tom and I got the last ones! My stuffed badgermole name is Zula because I believe one day Azula will come back!” Kiyi said, running through the crowd of people with Tom-Tom. Zuko's heart swelled at Kiyi’s innocent nature. He had hoped one day Azula would return to them, but he did admire how Azula’s blow up didn’t hinder any negative thoughts for the young child. Kiyi just described it all as Azula being sad which wasn’t a lie.

“Meet my badgermole! Tommy which is not the same as Tom-Tom.” Tom-Tom reassured Zuko and Katara.

“Where are Mai and Ty Lee guys? They wouldn’t have left you alone.” Katara frowned. “But your badgermoles are awesome!” 

Zuko crouched down to level with the younger children. “Did you guys run off?” 

“Yes! But we saw your crown! We were excited. We’re sorry.” Kiyi said looking down.

“We won’t do it again! We promise!” Tom-Tom promised, nodding his head, offering his pinky for exchange. 

“Well, as long as you promise to never ever do that again...I forgive you.” Zuko smiled as the children hugged him, but he made sure to lock pinkies with Tom-Tom.

“You're the best brother ever Zuzu!” Kiyi cheered, tugging her badgermole closer to her. “Katara, he’s a keeper!” 

“Oh, I’ll keep that in mind then Kiyi.” Katara held her hand down low to give the child a high-five. 

“Thank you, Zuko!” Tom-Tom giggled, he held his hand out for Kiyi to hold. 

“You’re good with kids. I’m glad they get to be kids.” Katara whispered. 

“They deserve to be excited about stuffed badgermoles.” Zuko agreed, before fluffing with Kiyi’s dark hair.

Mai and Ty Lee finally caught up slightly out of breath from running behind the children. “You guys can’t run off like that. I know you were excited but next time wait for us okay?” Mai begged.

“Sometimes there’s bad people out there and we’re just trying to protect you..” Ty Lee chimed in.

The children apologized again. But the day was coming to an end and the fireworks were about to begin once again.

The group found themselves a nice spot to rest in similar to many years ago. Kiyi laid across Zuko and Katara’s lap. Her pink outfit that Ty Lee picked out for her was stained a little with dirt from playing. Tom-Tom’s tan outfit was smudged with similar stains, but he laid across Ty Lee and Mai.

“The fireworks should be beginning soon. Where's everyone else?” Ty Lee was tickling Tom-Tom on his sides. 

“Well, Sokka and Suki went around to all the food stations and to do other things. They should be here in a few moments.” Katara started, on cue Sokka and Suki arrived with a blanket with their faces flushed.

“Nice of you to join us after being gone all day.” Zuko practically had to force Suki to go on a date with Sokka. He thought she worked too hard and deserved a full day off. 

“We had a good day.” Suki giggled as she sat on Sokka’s lap.

“Yeah, let’s go with that.” Sokka wrapped his arms tighter around Suki, enjoying the warmth of her skin against him. 

“So now we’re missing Aang and Toph.” Mai pointed out. 

“Mai! I get to point out all the colors you’ve taught me before.” Tom-Tom had been under Mai’s care for the last three years. Her father had been planning an assault against Zuko while putting Tom-Tom in danger, but her mother skipped town. Zuko offered for Mai to take a lead in social services to get her active with orphanages which she did accept allowing her to leave the small job she worked to support her and Tom-Tom. If anyone knew how bad mistreatment of children can affect a child as they matured: Mai knew all about it. 

“Hey, how about you and Kiyi point out the colors together?” Mai suggested which made the children perk up.

“Yay! I bet I can count more than you Tom-Tom.” Kiyi challenged him.

“No, you don’t count fast enough!” Tom-Tom stuck his tongue out at her.

“Toph had a date and we haven’t seen Aang for hours. But he’s around somewhere. But they do know to regroup after the show so we can go to Ember Island.” Zuko said, removing his crown and top-knot allowing his hair to fall. 

Mai yawned as she rested against Ty Lee. “Someone’s tired and it isn’t the kids.” Ty Lee wrapped her arm around Mai’s kissing her as the first few fireworks went off.

“I thought I would’ve been used to it by now. But Tom-Tom seems to have more and more energy each day. But he’s happy. So I’m happy.” Mai placed her hand over her chest watching Tom-Tom as she smiled. He’s getting the childhood she always wanted to have.

***

The winds on the beach at night were always low but comforting against their skin. While the moon reflects perfectly on the lukewarm water. It’s as if Yue is there celebrating right along with them and she deserved to be there. The gang doesn’t have to worry about keeping up appearances for everyone on Ember Island. They allowed themselves to be human to the fullest. The old memories of the beach house have been washed away and cleared with these new ones. 

“No cheating! That means no using your water bending!” Ty Lee said, balancing herself on Mai’s shoulders.

“Wouldn’t dream of it! Let’s end these losers babe.” Katara cheered, rubbing her fists together. Katara felt Zuko’s hand squeeze the upper part of her thigh. Katara kept her thoughts to herself for now knowing Zuko did that on purpose. 

“Fine, while we’re at it, no kicking my ankles Mai!” Zuko argued. “That should be considered cheating.” 

“Oh, come on how am I supposed to knock you down if I can’t kick your ankles.” Mai spoke dryly as she rolled her eyes. 

Toph shouted from the shorelines. “KICK HIS ANKLES!” She held out a deep chuckle. Toph preferred to not go far in the water regardless of the amount of support her friends provided. But Aang didn’t mind staying near her, actually he planned on encouraging her to swim eventually. Actually, Aang realized he’d do anything for Toph—she was brave, outspoken and the toughest person he knew. Toph was also one of Aang's biggest supporters, and he was her first real friend. 

“May the last couple standing win!” Sokka declared, “But just so you know that’s Suki and I.” Suki held her arms around Sokka’s waist before climbing on his shoulders.

“We shall see about that!” Katara yelled.

“I guess we will huh?” Mai slammed her hands in the water causing splash.

“On the count of three everyone!” Suki started counting up as the couples prepared their stances. Once the counting was over you heard the giggles from the friend group as the water splashed against their bodies. Sokka and Suki focused on pushing water towards both couples giving them an advantage from where they were standing. But Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko and Katara were diagonal from each other with their attacks. Zuko cried out because Mai did in fact kick at his ankles causing him and Katara to fall back into the water, but he refused to go down alone so he dragged Mai’s arm yanking her and Ty Lee down with them. 

“AND THE BEST WINS!” Sokka gloated as Suki laughed.

“Not fair! Let’s go again!” Ty Lee pouted.

“Yeah, let’s go again because my partner and I were cheated.” Katara mocked. While she kept her arm locked around Zuko’s.

“Exactly! Mai I thought I told you not to kick at my ankles.” Zuko scolded.

“I don’t recall that conversation at all.” Mai couldn’t hide her joy. She was enjoying herself too much. Truth be told Mai never thought she would ever be this content with self expression. 

“They want to go again just to lose. How cute.” Suki teased. 

“Let’s make them lose again.” Sokka shrugged. While they restarted their game.

Aang watched Toph kick at the water back and forth. “Toph, I’m sorry about Satoru.” Toph could tell he was sincere. Toph’s date actually wasn’t a date, Satoru did want to spend time with her but brought his girlfriend along to meet Toph. But luckily Aang was spying so naturally they formed a lie together and hung out as a group. 

“Don’t be technically Satoru didn’t lie to me either. He did want to hang out—thank you for being there for me Aang.” Aang watched her smile at him. He wondered what she thought of his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Toph, you wanna go deeper into the water? I’ll carry you.” Aang offered.

“Sure, but calm down a bit I can tell you're nervous. But don’t drop me either or I’ll make sure you regret it.” Toph stayed still while Aang got closer and crouched down to help her up.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Beifong.” Aang blushed at her threats. But he knew he couldn’t hide his feelings from Toph but hoped maybe this one time they’d be reciprocated. At least he knew that the folktale about Avatar’s falling in love once was a lie. 

After a few more games the group played in the water they found themselves huddled around the fire sipping cactus juice.

“Final cheers before we all go to bed?” Sokka suggested holding his cup up.

“Here’s to us!” The group followed Sokka’s lead before downing their cups before beginning to head inside. But, Toph was counting everyone’s footsteps she allowed everyone else to leave first except for Aang. 

“Aang, wait.” Toph reached out for his hand stopping him. Toph’s mind was racing and she could feel how Aang felt about her. But her own insecurities were still eating her away. 

Toph cleared her throat. “I just want to say thank you again—you're always there for me. I don't need anyone taking care of me but you still are.” Toph could feel the redness against her cheeks. “It means a lot and—“

Aang towered over Toph a bit since he had hit a growth spurt. The last time he kissed someone without a warning, it didn’t go so well. But the nervousness from both of them made him feel as if this moment was perfect. And, if it wasn’t the right time he’d definitely feel the pain of Toph flipping him on his ass the following day. 

Aang pulled Toph’s body closer to his closing their small space. He lifted her chin with his thumb pressing his mouth to hers. Aang could feel the warmness against Toph’s lips and her hesitation before kissing him back. He wanted to laugh at how untrained she was with kissing, but in contrast he didn’t have much experience himself. 

But Toph pulled away first, slightly taken back. “Listen, that was nice but I’m not _her_ and this isn’t going to work.” She deadpanned, before pushing past Aang trying to walk as fast as possible. 

“An earthbender would face their problems head on. Well, that’s what my master told me before.” Toph did like the kiss, that’s had to count for something! Aang thought to himself. 

“Don’t use my words against me!” Toph yelled before stopping her in tracks. She stomped down on the sand bringing her hands closer to her body pushing the sand in Aang’s direction knocking him down. 

“Maybe, you shouldn’t walk away!” Aang looked up at Toph before airbending the sand off his body.

“You can walk away from something when there’s nothing there in the first place. Earthbending rules.” Toph did her signature hand gesture, keeping her other hand in her elbow. But Aang could tell she was annoyed.

“Funny my Master didn’t teach me that when she was giving lessons.” 

“There’s a reason you were the student and I was the Master.”

“Toph, you're avoiding what’s happening. Talk to me, you're my best friend. I can handle a bit of rejection.” 

“You want me to face my problems like an Earth bender? Listen up, and I’m only going to say this once. I’m not Katara. I’m not going to baby you or your problems, and I’m not going to sugarcoat anything with you. I’m not girly how you loved her and I’m not changing any bit of who I am to be with you. That’s the problem.” 

“I never asked you to be Katara. I was twelve! She was the first person I had seen in over a hundred years. I wouldn’t ask you to be anybody less than who you are. I mean that.” Aang stood close to Toph again reaching for her hand.

Toph could feel his heart rate quicken as his hand eased into her own. She could tell when he was lying, 

and she knew he wasn’t. They shared a final kiss before parting ways for the night. 

***

“This food is so good.” Sokka munched on his omelette talking with his mouth full. “I haven’t even gotten to my meat yet!” Katara and Zuko made omelettes, and tiny pork kebabs on the side. But for Aang, Zuko diced tropical fruit together for a salad.

  
“Sokka, close your mouth when you eat that’s how you choke.” Zuko informed raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Mom and Dad are about to start parenting!” Toph complained, before stealing a piece of fruit from Aang. Aang didn’t get a chance to detest before Toph took more food from him. Which he didn’t understand because she had a whole plate she barely started! 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Katara looked around the table but everyone besides Zuko was laughing.

“Well, you two can’t help but parent someone. It’s actually kind of sweet.” Mai was twirling her foot on food before finishing.

“We can go without parenting you guys! But Aang, please don’t slouch when you sit you’ll give yourself back problems.” Katara gritted, waiting for Aang to fix his posture in the seat. 

“Toph quit stealing his food! He’ll never grow if he doesn’t eat.” Zuko chimed in, centering on Toph who sighed before going back to her own plate.

“I’m growing just fine!” Aang complained, he ignored Katara and Zuko’s glares and continued to share with Toph. The group noticed how gentle Toph was with him throughout their breakfast.

“They’ll be really good parents—I can sense it.” Ty Lee confirmed. “We all grew up pretty fast. Maybe marriages and babies aren’t so far away as we would think?” Ty Lee smiled from ear to ear. She loved weddings, and marriages while she never thought she’d end up with Mai. She wouldn’t mind a large family of her own. Surely, two women could raise children of their own. 

“Maybe they aren’t.” Mai agreed. “Maybe everything is closer than we think.”

Katara wasn’t sitting down anymore, she was behind Zuko’s seat with her arms around his neck. “This face would make a really cute baby.” Katara squished his face kissing at his cheek. Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his lap. 

“There’s being in love, and then there’s disgustingly in love. How are they both?” Toph gagged, but went silent as Aang hand folded over hers.

“They make me sick—“ Sokka started to fake cough but which turned serious after Suki gave him a slight jab to his ribs. 

“Well, every girl dreams of getting married at least once one. I remember back on the Island the girls and I would always say we’d be each other’s bridesmaids in our uniforms.” Suki shrugged. “It’s weird how fast life goes.”

“I’ll be right back.” Sokka ran from the table to his bedroom. He found some pink and white seashells along the shoreline before their games begun last night. Once Suki fell asleep in his bed he had time to form the necklace together thinning a piece of cloth to hold the small seashells together. It wasn’t an official necklace the way it was done in the Watertribe but it was for Suki. 

“Speaking of the future being close..” Sokka took a deep breath before showing Suki the necklace in front of everyone. “Listen, I hope this isn’t too soon and it’s not the typical Watertribe method of future proposals. And, I’m not too sure how this is done in your culture. But I’m in love with you, Suki. There was a time I thought we didn’t have anything—but now we do and it doesn’t have to be a yes for now—“ Sokka didn’t get to finish the rest Suki has flung herself in his arms. She kissed him repeatedly harder each time.

  
“Yes!” Suki repeated in between her kisses with Sokka. “There’s no one else, Sokka. It’s you. I love you.” Suki wiped the few tears that fell from her eyes. Sokka had picked Suki up, spinning her around. Their hug was interrupted by the rest of their friends joining in giving their congrats and more. 

“I told you guys everything was closer than you think.” Ty Lee giggled.

  
***

“Man, how many times do you have to pee? How much water can a waterbender hold?”Toph scoffed leaning against the stall. Listening to Katara fix at her clothes.

”I’m seven months pregnant, and this baby is bouncing on my organs okay!” Katara sighed, she dusted off her blue dress.   
  


“You and Suki really need to stop getting pregnant at the same time. What is with you people? I mean seriously, how old are your kids now? Three? Four? You people need some herbs!” Toph was about to continue her rant but she felt Katara embracing her.

”You’re stalling Toph. Listen, you caught this guy. He’s going to jail for life. He’s never going to hurt you or another child again. We are here for you. Now, let’s go this trial.” Katara linked hands with Toph meeting with Sokka, and Aang.   
  


Aang kissed at Toph’s temples. “I love you.” She smiled against his touch. Toph loved her job but she was eager to go home today.   
  


”Alright, let’s make sure this creep goes to jail forever.” Sokka held the door open, allowing the women and Aang to sit down first. Cheng became a scrawny man in prison, his once black hair had thinned out and his skin became more frail. The trial went smoothly mostly listing all of Cheng’s crimes, he was arrested for several accounts of kidnapping, exploitation and harassment.

When Cheng was asked his final remarks, he mentioned how his partner has been right in front of them all along. And, how one day the Fire Nation will suffer.   
  


Unfortunately, Cheng was right his partner was never too far behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii :)
> 
> So that was a lot wasn’t it? dialogue kills me sometimes lol. ALSO i just want to say everyone will have a role in Republic City—there’s no....did nothing on my watch.
> 
> also katara and suki getting statues..


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there’s some flashbacks here—and you finally meet the first gaang babies...

  
**04.**

“Alright, now let’s clean up.” Kiyi ordered, shaking her head at the amount of toys on the floor. She had her back turned from the door frame. And, for a second you could’ve thought you were watching a younger Azula telling toddlers what to do. Zuko tried to shake his overwhelming feeling of nostalgia subside. He considered re-reading one of Azula letters again just to picture her around the Palace. If she’d ever decide to return home. 

Zuko stood in the doorway admiring the children running around in circles in his son’s bedroom. While most people believed his wife and their family members planned to have two pregnancies at the same time that really wasn’t the truth. But, it worked out in their favor for little Kallik and Senna. Toph and Aang also had a daughter, but she was only two and wasn’t ready to play with the older children just yet. 

Senna was older than Kallik by a few months. She took up a lot of her Water tribe roots, hardly showing any Earth Kingdom in her. Nonetheless, everyone loved the sparkle in her eyes when she got new ideas. And, she was a leader in similarity to her father, and didn’t mind telling you who was in charge—she got that from Suki. While Kallik just thought she was bossy and loud most of the time. Senna thought he could listen more to her ideas! 

Kallik besides his almond skin tone carried his Fire nation roots. He wasn't as outspoken as Senna, but never backed down from a challenge. He was a little clumsy with his steps, but showered everyone with compassion. Katara had a joke that Zuko carried him for nine months instead of her due to how similar he was to Zuko. The ember eyes, dark hair and how even he rose with the sun unlike Senna.

While the children showed their signs of being possible benders, neither one of them actually began to bend yet. But that didn’t matter to their parents; they were loved regardless. 

“Uncle Zuzu!” Senna pointed out first as she jumped causing her beads to make tiny clapping noises against her full face. 

“Daddy!” Kallik dropped his tiny wooden drum on the floor.

Zuko leveled down with the toddlers as they hugged at his legs. “Have you two been good for Kiyi today?” He squinted his eyes, folding his arms at them. While Kallik and Senna didn’t get along all the time, together they were full troublemakers if you weren’t ready for them.

The two started talking over each other and truthfully Zuko only caught a handful of what they expressed. But from the things he did catch from their yelling no one got hurt or broke anything today which was fine in his case. 

“They weren’t bad at all, but they skipped nap time. Those little cute chubby faces got over on me.” Kiyi shrugged, picking up the remaining toys in the room.

“Big kids don’t take naps!” Senna stumped.

“No naps ever!” Kallik co-signed. 

“You two say that now.” Zuko reminded them, but they shook their heads standing their ground. “Who's ready to go?” Which boosted the kids energy up more than it already was. Plus, they had to get to Republic City to be on time for Katara’s charity event.

“Me! I miss my Mommy!” Kallik pouted. Katara had been gone since the sun came up today, he didn’t blame Kallik for missing her—Agni knows Zuko did himself too.

“I miss my Mommy and Daddy too!” Senna folded her arms frustrated. The four adults had managed to balance their parenting together which functioned better on the kids and them long term.

“Please, put your shoes on and a hood. We do not need angry Mommy’s trying to hurt me.” Zuko pinched at the bride of his nose. If it’s one thing he did not need it was an angry pregnant Waterbender and Kyoshi Warrior on his hands.

“Mommy, wouldn’t hurt you Daddy! Mommy is nice.” Kallik was distraught hearing this as he slid on his shoes and blue jacket. 

“Uncle Zuzu lies!” Senna scrunched her face as she watched him. Zuko mentally cursed himself for mentioning the words hurt and Mommy in the same sentences.

“I didn’t mean it! It’s just like when you can’t have any more snacks before dinner.” Zuko coughed hoping that one would work. 

“OH!” Kallik and Senna gasped in unison. 

“Let me grab my bag. I’ll go too.” Kiyi brushed passed the trio running to her room. 

“Senna! Wrong foot! Let me help!” Kallik lowered himself to Senna’s shoes who sat on the floor as Kallik changed her boots and laced them up. Once they were done Kallik helped Senna just as she dusted off her blue skirt. 

“Thank you! Kal. I owe you snacks.” Senna punched at Iroh’s shoulder.

“Ow—yay!” Kallik winched, rubbing the area.

“No hitting, Senna.” Zuko scolded the child as she bowed her head. 

“Auntie Toph does it!” Senna retorts leaving her hands on her waist. “Help?” Senna looks at Kallik to back her up with pleading eyes. 

“But it means love!” Kallik smiled. 

“Okay, but let’s try expressing love with words.” Zuko couldn’t blame them for copying the things the adults around them did. But, he also didn’t want them repeating those actions to other kids who didn’t understand what they were doing. 

Kallik and Senna shared a glance at each other. “Not cool!” 

Zuko couldn’t help but crack a smile at them. There was a part of him that envied their close relationship. The one Katara and Sokka share, the one he wishes to have with Azula one day. But as for now he could relinquish those wishes, and enjoy watching their children bond as they got older.

“I’m ready!” Kiyi shouts from down the hallway.

“Alright, let’s go little ones.” Zuko holds his hands out as each child takes a hand for them to hold.

“Is Druk going Daddy?”

“Yeah! Is he Uncle Zuzu?” 

“Uh, no not today at least. But Jiro’s going to be there.” Zuko knew that would perk them back up. Kallik and Senna loved nearly every person they came in contact with. They made it pretty hard for anyone to not love them back. Sokka believed they were hypnotizing people for a while, but everyone else didn’t mind. 

***

When both women found out they were pregnant they each had similar emotions but for different reasons. While the Earth Kingdom and Kyoshi Island was restored to their old glory, they wanted the Kyoshi warriors back which caused conflict between the connections with the Fire Nation. 

“Thank you all for coming. But, let’s get down to business.” King Kuei walked back and forth in the boardroom. “We need the Kyoshi Warriors to return back to the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation has had more than enough protection and given their history shouldn’t need any protection.” 

“The Kyoshi Warriors are needed in the Fire Nation. I accept my family’s past. I’ve been on the throne for five years now, and there’s no guards better than the Kyoshi Warriors—“ Zuko spoke sternly, he felt Katara clutch at his hand.

“I understand that Fire Lord Zuko but you are no longer that seventeen year old boy who ascended the throne. There have been some improvements with the Dai Li but the Kyoshi’s are the best there is.” Kuei turns to Suki with his eyes pleading. 

“Yes, my Warriors and I have protected the Fire Nation for five years now. But, the truth of the matter is we cannot be in two places at once. I understand your concerns loud and clear, King Kuei I truly do.” Suki attempted to sympathize with the man. It wasn’t a lie that Suki has been in the Fire Nation to protect her in case she was given a lot of leeway while working under there. 

Once she was married to Sokka about a year ago at the age of twenty they mutually broke from their responsibilities to give themselves time for their relationship and Ty Lee lead in Suki’s absence. But, that didn’t change the matter that there wasn’t a way for the Kyoshi Warriors to be in both places plus the overwhelming feeling from carrying Sokka’s child that wouldn’t be a secret for much longer. Suki’s pregnancy already couldn’t remain a secret from Toph. 

“Where does that leave the Fire Nation? Fire Lord Zuko isn’t excluded from any attacks. Yes, he’s perfectly capable of protecting himself but he is not immortal none of us are. A lot of the previous guards were older men. If they were brought back it would only be a matter of time before they retired.” Katara chimed in. Zuko couldn’t help but feel smug as his wife spoke. He loved how active Katara was in every meeting there was. In the past with Fire Lady’s they weren’t active in politics alongside their husbands but that wasn’t who Katara was. She’d never just standby and allow someone else to do all the work without her input.

“It would also be a major shift for the Kyoshi Warriors and the Fire Nation without warning.” Sokka commented. He noticed Suki routinely shifting in her seat, he laid his hand on her thigh giving it a slight squeeze to help her relax. 

“I’d offer my metal benders but they aren’t ready just yet. There’s some students who are choosing to attend Ba Sing Se University and I can’t force them to fight.” Toph shrugged before placing her feet on the table. “I’m not their parent and it really isn’t my business.” 

“Master Beifong, I’d appreciate it if you removed your feet from the table.” King Kuei sighed smacking his hand against his face which made Aang chuckle causing the others to glare.

Aang cleared his throat. “May I offer a suggestion?” 

“You’re the Avatar. This is kind of your job anyways Twinkles. Keep the peace between all nations. The nations are having problems once again.” Toph removed her feet from the table allowing her hands to rest in her lap.

“Suki and Sokka are both great warriors. Suki originally trained Sokka herself in Kyoshi’s style. Sokka, himself is highly skilled in swordsmanship. Why not expand the Kyoshi Warriors? Suki and Sokka can teach people who willingly choose to fight. The Kyoshi’s are mainly women but wouldn’t discriminate against men becoming members. But they would need a place to teach people. And, if this was done there’s no complaints about sharing the Kyoshi Warriors.” Aang scans the room for any signs of disapproval.

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” King Kuei replied.

“I think Kiyi wants to be a Kyoshi Warrior while we’re on the subject.” Zuko whispers in a tone only Katara hears. “It makes me a little nervous.” 

“Not surprising, she does love those sword classes. It’s good that she knows what she wants at the age of ten.” Katara smiled, feeling warm with pride. “But as her brother, you're supposed to be a little scared.” 

“So the next class or generations of Warriors. We could do that right? Would this be okay with you Suki? If it isn’t—“ Sokka begins before Suki cuts him off.

“No, I think it’s a perfect idea. The next line of Warriors would be like our baby! It’s exciting right, us and a baby? I mean hypothetically right—“ Suki started to laugh as loudly as possible. 

“Yeah, hypothetically Sokka you’d have a living, heart-beating, eventually talking and walking baby. I mean Warriors to teach.” Toph could sense Suki glaring at her but she didn’t care. While other arrangements were settled on the future Academy Toph continued to drop hints until everyone picked up on the news. Those fears, and doubts Suki did have subsided with Sokka’s reassurance nothing else mattered.

“Most women who have their first child or more tend to slow down. Does this mean you're done being the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors?” King Kuei attempted to hide his condensing tone. “Someone has to care for the child right?” He shrugs.

“A child doesn’t stop a woman from doing anything. And, I’ll prove you wrong even if my child has to be inside the school as we teach.” Suki’s hand slams down against the table as she rises to her feet.

“Trust me, don’t underestimate our women.” Sokka beamed. “They’ll surprise you in every way possible.” 

“Yeah! I agree. Just wrap the kid up and bring them along. It shouldn’t be that hard or dangerous.” Toph remarked. 

“Why are these implications only made towards women?” Katara pestered. “My little niece or nephew will be just fine.” 

King Kuei felt a sense of relief and called the meeting to an end.

***

While Katara was the Fire Lady, she was still the Ambassador for the Southern Watertribe and would spend a week or two away while on business. But, the moment her Gran-Gran pointed out how different Katara was behaving with her eating and sleeping patterns everything made sense. 

Katara’s trip was intended to be longer but when she found out she was pregnant she wanted to return to the Fire Nation. But she couldn’t return before telling her family. So she waited until night fell, and rounded up everyone in her father’s igloo. 

“Normally, I would stay longer but I found something out today.” And, once those words left Katara’s lips there was an unsettling wave of fear that washed over. What if someone tried to hurt her child? Zuko experienced several assassination and that was before they were married—Agni they were just dating then. 

“Well, Dad looks like you’re going to be a grandfather again. I’m kind of scared that’s normal right?” Katara gripped at her arms swaying.

“Wow, Hakoda you really are old—but congratulations Katara.” Bato jokes. “Everything will be just fine.” He places his hand on her shoulder. Hakoda glared at Bato before moving from his seat cradling Katara’s head against his chest. 

“Congratulations.” He presses a kiss at her temple. “You’re going to be an amazing Mother. I didn’t have the luxury of watching you and your brother grow up but there’s no doubt in my mind that you two won’t be good parents.” 

Sokka and Suki each join the embrace. “If you need a baby name, Prince Sokka of the Fire Nation just sounds perfect to me.” Sokka suggested before snickering.

“I won’t be the only pregnant woman anymore!” Suki shouted with full enthusiasm which made everyone laugh. She rested her hands against her own belly rubbing it in circles.

“Yeah, with a family like this one my child is going to be just fine.” Katara wipes the few tears that left the corner of her eyes.

“I must make sure that my niece or nephew knows Uncle Sokka is cooler than their parents.” 

“You are not cooler than us!”

“Then why did you give Zuko the nickname Turtleduck! That’s not cool!”

“Because I thought it was cute! I don’t see you giving Suki nicknames!”

“I could do better than Turtleduck! It’s okay to not be cool Katara, it won’t kill you! This is like the time you swore you were fun!”

“I am fun! I’ll show you fun! Let’s have a snowball outside!” Katara stomps outside clutching at her parka with Sokka not too far behind.

“I’m glad things never change. It warms my heart.” Gran-Gran places a hand over her heart filled with content. 

The morning Katara returned to the Fire Nation she placed the small blanket she had begun to stitch in a bag and flung it over her shoulder. She could see Zuko standing on the docks waiting for her to come down.

“Waterbender, not that I’m complaining but you weren’t supposed to be back for a couple more days.” Zuko wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to him. Zuko places a couple gentle kisses on her forehead, then deepening his kisses on her lips. Zuko promised when they got married to always love Katara as loud as possible to thank her for how whole she made him feel.

“I missed you too much. So I came home. I brought you something but it’ll be for later.” Katara pulls away to breathe as she beams at him.

“But I didn’t get you anything. I feel bad now.” Zuko intertwines their hands as they walk away from the docs. 

She lifts their hands to her mouth to kiss. “Don’t worry, please. You’ve done more than enough. You are enough.” Surely, they weren’t those young teens anymore but the spark of their love was far from dying out. 

But as the day continued Katara during her free time managed to keep adding onto the infant blanket she began on the ship. She rested under a tree in the garden watching the Turtleducks as they swam. There was a smaller turtleduck from the rest struggling to keep up, she bended the water giving the animal a push.

“Katara?” A soft voice goes. 

She turns to see Kiyi standing near her Mother. “I wanted to ask you something. If that’s okay?” Kiyi scoots down next to Katara.

“May I go with you on your next trip—“

“Please, you forgot please Kiyi.” Ursa corrects her.

“May I please go with you next time? I-I never been and I really—“ Kiyi starts to stumble over her words.

“Of course, you’re more than welcome to come!” Kiyi threw her arms around Katara muttering “Thank you.” over and over again.

“I just want to see the world. I knew you’d understand Katara.” It was the little things that made Katara proud of Kiyi, she was determined to make something for herself. 

Kiyi looks down at the blue fabric resting in Katara’s lap. “Whose this for?” 

“It’s for the baby.” Katara blurts out with a gasp. “Don’t tell Zuko yet. I’m going to tell him later.” 

Ursa sheds a few tears before hugging Katara. “I’m just thankful I get to witness it all. I’m very happy for you both.” 

“I’m going to be the best Aunt ever!” Kiyi reassures. “I’ll read the baby all the books in the library.” 

“Well, I think that’s perfect.” Katara gushed. She knew her baby would be surrounded by love and that’s all she needed.

When night fell Katara ran a bath for her and Zuko, she wanted to be closer to him tonight in multiple ways. Katara slipped her dress off, freeing herself from bindings, changing into a towel that snugged around her body.

“Katara?” Zuko’s voice echoed through the other room. She could hear the door creak as he opened and closed it back.

“Hey, husband.” Katara poked her head from outside the bathroom. She had a smirk on her face as she strolled over to Zuko. His eyes darkened taking the sight of Katara’s curves in the towel.

“I really missed you, Waterbender.” Zuko smirks before pressing his lips against hers deeply, before moving to her neck listening to Katara groan was music to his ears.

“Zuko, wait for your gift, it’s in my bag in the bathroom.” Katara moves behind him pushing him inside the bathroom. 

“You were making me a blanket?” Zuko raises an eyebrow at her as he steps back out.

“No—I’m making our child a blanket. Zuko you’re going to be a father.” Katara exclaimed. She could feel her heart thumping out of her chest. She searched for signs of acceptance in his face but he didn’t have any. “Zuko? Are you—umm—” Her eyebrows furrowed down.

Zuko placed the blanket on their bed. “I’m sorry, I kind of blanked out for a moment. I’m a little scared...but I have you—and somehow I know our baby will be just fine.” He watches the smile form upon her lips as she stands in the bathroom doorway. Zuko snags his arm around her waist.

“We’ll figure everything out together.” Katara lays her hand against his chest. “Now, let’s get in the bath. Take these clothes off Firelord.” 

  
“As you wish, Waterbender.” 

***

Toph managed to tune out the noises from the people around her. She was too busy tapping her fork against her glass bowl of stirfry and dumplings. Her work today was indeed done, but her mind wasn’t at ease. There was a part of her that wished she did in fact go home after Cheng’s trial but she wanted to support Katara tonight.

“Beifong..” Aang places his hand on her shoulder before sitting down at the table. 

“I’m proud of you.” Aang brushes a strand of Toph’s hair out her face, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“I’m fine, I’m just wondering who we missed. Whose Cheng’s partner. It bothers me how people can vanish into thin air to never be heard from again.” Toph stuffed another piece of food into her mouth chewing loudly.

“Didn’t we do that to your parents?” Aang jokes, causing Toph to nudge him in the stomach. Momo crawls off his shoulder onto Toph’s lap getting comfortable.

“That’s different Twinkles. We came back married and with a baby but we came back. Plus, we told them we were at the Air Temples.” Toph shrugged. “They should’ve done the math.” Toph rests on him closing her eyes for a bit. After Sokka and Suki took some time off to separate from everyone, Aang and Toph followed behind leaving minor details on their location. While Jo came before they were married, they figured Toph’s parents would at least be pleased if she was married when they returned, needless to say they weren’t happy but it was nothing they could do at that point.

“Inhale, exhale please Katara? You’re making me nervous do not give birth here.” Jiro suggested in mid-panic. He guided her to a seat running to get her a cup of water.

“Jiro, I’m fine. I’m just a little winded. I want to make sure everyone gets what they need.” Katara started to fan herself. 

About four years ago Katara started a foundation for families who struggled after the war. Not everyone was able to bounce back so quickly and some people lost everything they’ve ever known. The organization started in the Fire Nation first and then expanded to Republic City.

Katara made sure everyone received any necessities possible—food, finances, shelter, health care the limit was endless in her eyes. There were even hospitals rebuilt to honor Katara’s work and methods of healing. Originally, Katara had planned to make an order to ban blood-bending but Zuko convinced her that any sort of bending could become negative if it wasn’t used properly. 

“I completely understand but you’re also seven months pregnant. But, please look around, these people are here because of you.” Jiro praised. The room was filled with people being served meals from some of the kitchen staff from the palace. There were others in line to receive clothes and toys for their children. Iroh managed to make an appearance, he brought pai-sho to teach others how to play.

“You’re truly amazing, Katara. I’d give anything—“ Jiro covers his mouth as something outside catches his eye. “If you would excuse me for a moment. I got a thing to handle.” Katara watches Jiro slowly disappear from her view—trying to puzzle what he’s up to but dropped the subject when she couldn’t see him anymore. 

Katara yawned for a moment repeatedly blinking before closing her eyes. It felt as if it was only a second before she heard her family’s voices calling her name. “Mommy!” Kallik shouted as he walked through the entrance with the rest of his family. Senna was on Sokka’s shoulder’s pulling his hair “guiding” him on where to go.

“Hi, Sweetie.” Katara fluffed at his hair as he hugged her legs. “I missed you.” She holds her hand out for him to latch. While on the other hand Katara felt Zuko’s hand slip into hers.

“Aunt Kat! Look I’m telling my Daddy where to go!” Senna tugged on another piece for emphasis and Sokka moved to the side.

“Good, sometimes he’s a bit confused with his directions. Where’s Suki?” Katara smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Suki and Kiyi went to grab a plate—Hey wait a minute I’m not confused with directions!” Sokka argued, frowning at her. Senna looked down at Sokka’s face before copying his facial expression. 

“Alright, how about we all rest?” Zuko suggested leading everyone to where Toph and Aang were sitting and talking. Everyone went around discussing their days including how the trial with Cheng went, how the new Warriors was doing in their training—Suki praised them for their agility and stealth but complained how they lacked unity in their movements. Kallik and Senna eventually left their parents to watch Uncle Iroh pai-sho game although it confused them. Kiyi managed to introduce herself to some of the people her age there who initially was slightly intimidated by her status—and the fact that her brother was the Firelord, and most of her close relatives had a nobility status. Yet, throughout the rest of the day as people left satisfied with how they were treated—there was one person missing; Jiro.

But towards the end of the day after everything was packed onto ships for everyone to depart. Zuko was carrying Kallik who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Katara clutched at the end of her dress as she slowly walked up to restrain herself from tripping. While Kiyi had already boarded the ship again.

“Wait!” Sokka shouted, running towards them with a paper in his hand and Hawky flying behind him. 

“Katara, I got a message from Dad! Gran-Gran She’s….we....” Sokka’s chin trembled, his voice cracked similar to the child who lost his Mother to the Southern Raiders all those years ago.

Katara steps down from the plank joining Sokka. Zuko passes Kallik off to Kiyi, ordering her to go to bed chambers on the boat. 

“Let me read, Sokka please.” Sokka just nods, handing her the paper, allowing himself to accept his sorrows. 

_“First, I want to apologize for not sending this sooner but I had to respect your Gran-Gran’s wishes. Your Gran-Gran has always been one of the strongest women I’ve ever known. But, she’s been sick for a while and instead of requesting Katara or someone to heal her she decided it was her time. She made some requests for her final days, all she asks is for the both of you and her great-grandchildren to be by her side.”_

Katara crumpled the paper in her hands not being able to read anymore. She feels Zuko holding her as she sobs into his chest, she feels another hand resting on her back moving in circular motions.

“Katara, go with Sokka and we’ll be together tomorrow. I’ll take our son home first to get us some clothes okay? I swear to be there when you wake up.. I’m sorry, my love...” He kisses her forehead, then uses his thumbs to clear her face. “I’ll fly Druk or one of the airships even if it takes me all night and day.” 

“Okay...” Katara whimpers and latches her arm with Sokka before they could leave she pauses. “Wait, don’t put my son on Druk. He doesn’t have a saddle. It makes me nervous!” She scolded as Sokka pulled her away in the other direction.

“I didn’t know you could saddle a dragon. Where do you put the saddle on the neck? Or the wings?” Sokka asked. “Actually, I don’t think that’s possible—“

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT, SOKKA!” Katara shouts, pushing Sokka away from her. Zuko stands in place until he sees Katara and Sokka board the ship. 

“What’s going on buddy?” Jiro places his hand on Zuko's shoulder who swats him away.

“Where in Agni have you been all day? And, Kanna is dying—“

“And, you aren’t going to go support your wife? What kind of husband are you? Those Firelord duties can’t be that important.” Jiro glared at him full of resentment.   
  


Zuko was taken back by Jiro’s words. How could anyone assume he didn’t love his wife and children? There was a part of Zuko, and maybe it was those parts of Ozai that pumped through his veins no matter how much he hated it wanted to make Jiro regret every syllable of the words he said in the most painful way possible. 

“Never, ever assume in your life that I don’t love or care for my family. I would suggest if you know what’s good for you you wouldn’t make that mistake again. Do I make myself clear?” Zuko’s tone was grim, and filled with rage. 

“Listen, I’m sorry—“ Jiro attempted to apologize following Zuko on the boat.

“Just shut up, and stay away from me.” Zuko leaves Jiro standing alone going into the bed chambers of the ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed
> 
> So to confirm....it’s been about 8 years since the war ended so far in this chapter. The gaang is between the ages of 25-21...Kiyi’s currently 13 here as well....Oh and Sukka’s daughter Senna is the same Senna from LOK! I headcanon that Sukka is Senna’s parents...since we don’t have really anything about Sukka’s adult life...(marriage/children wise) which means I can do what I want :).


	5. 05.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....so here’s the thing and please don’t kill me...this chapter is shorter than the others ones for a reason...but here’s a little before you read!!!
> 
> As a writer/reader I don’t enjoy how I started this story off and it began to bug me for a while examples no one has pointed out but I’m going to do so: couples getting together too fast, me following some aspects of the comics even though I hate the comics...as you can see the name change to the story itself I made but I do enjoy the plot and the outline I did make for this story I do want to get to this fic told nonetheless. So, I came up with a solution to my problem! Rewrite the story over in a different way, giving myself access to correct my mistakes while I’m early on! I already started rewriting this story and more hence why there hasn’t been an update for a while and I must say I’m enjoying this version better it’s also a little bit more darker starting off... I’m going to keep this story itself posted and attach the rewrite along with this fic as a second fic...I deeply appreciate you all for reading and more so I do hope you give the newer version a chance!!

**  
05.  
  
**

Jiro wasn’t stupid. He knew plenty of things actually. He knew things he couldn’t say out loud to anyone. The kind of secrets that would ruin everything for him. He could’ve gotten out of this bad business years ago as a kid or even his late teens, but he didn’t want that and why would he? It made him good money, and no one suspected him. Sure, Cheng got caught but Jiro’s not like him. He could never be lousy, he wouldn’t lose and no one would disclose any member of their group. But, when everything was finally said and done for Jiro to live a normal life he hoped Katara could forgive him—and love him the way she loves Zuko once he got him out the way at least. A woman like Katara, did not belong with any parts of the Fire Nation. She was too sweet, and pure for her life to be soiled with those parts of Zuko. If you asked Jiro, Katara was led down a confusing path, but he’d bring her back one day and they’d start completely fresh. She’d be his, and he’d be hers just the way it should’ve been when he had been in love with her those years ago. 

Yet, that day wouldn't be anytime soon unfortunately in his case and as for now he needed to atone for his words. He wasn’t too sure how much time went by while he was sitting on deck. The winds weren’t as strong as they could’ve been but still enough to move the boat steadily while the moon reflected down perfectly. 

“How about we get some fresh air huh? It’s a little stuffy down there.” Zuko spoke softly as he held Kallik in his arms walking towards the opposite side of the deck. Kallik’s tiny arms clung around his father’s neck. He’d been sobbing against his Father’s Fire Lord uniform but Zuko couldn’t care at all.

“D-D-D-Daddy...s-s-stay..” Kallik stuttered, gripping tighter on Zuko as he repeated the words.

“It was just a bad dream. I’m here buddy. I’ll never leave you, ever. It breaks my heart to hear you like this. I promise I won’t leave you. I love you.” Zuko rubbed the toddler’s back in circles, whispering to him. When Kallik had awoken in the middle of the night he was screeching for his parents. It wasn’t his first time having a nightmare, and certainly wouldn’t be the last. But, Katara and Zuko tried their best to get Kallik to explain his dreams which didn’t always go so well. The only comprehensive part Zuko understood from Kallik’s repetition was that Zuko leaves. 

“S-s-scary..” Kallik muttered, pulling away from his Father to match him in the eyes. Zuko kissed his tiny, full face. 

“I’m always going to be right here. It’s okay, Daddy’s here.” Zuko soothed, pulling Kallik back to him. “I love you so much. I love you more than I love myself.” 

“Really?” Kallik sniffed, sounding a little reassured. 

“Mmhm, always and forever. That goes for you, Mommy and your little brother or sister. I love you. I love you so much. No one will ever take me away. They’d have to try super, hard and even then it wouldn’t happen that’s a promise.” Kallik gives him a smaller smile, and allows Zuko to wipe the remaining tears from his face.

“I love you, Daddy.” Kallik nuzzles his face into Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Hey, since you’re awake wanna meet Yue?” Zuko raised his eyebrow at him. While Kallik did wake up crying for both parents he hadn’t addressed that his Mother wasn’t by his side and Zuko thought he needed to distract him for now. 

“Yue?” His face lit up looking around on the boat. 

“Yeah, she’s right there!” Zuko pointed to the moon. “She’s very special to us. Whenever you see the moon you’ll always see Yue.” Kallik made a puzzling face towards his father. 

“Not real.” Kallik yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I see a moon..”

“Hmm, well I guess Uncle Sokka will have to tell you that one then. Let’s go back to bed.” Zuko eases his way back to the bed chambers. When Zuko finally noticed Jiro he scowled at him as he left the deck. 

Jiro mentally cursed himself. As much as he hated the Fire Nation in silence, he needed to remain in Zuko’s circle. Luckily, Toph wasn’t around to make a snarky comment about his changed behavior although Jiro learned to master those body changes so the Earthbender couldn’t sense them. He debated on whether now or later would be the best time to apologize to Zuko. This wouldn’t be the first time he had his foot in his mouth about their relationship. But, he just wants the best for Katara, if anything in his mind he’s doing something good. 

“What are you thinking about? I’m getting a sense of conflict from you.” Ty Lee placed her hand on her chin.

“I’m only over here because Ty Lee is here. But, what’s up with you?” Mai had her arm around Ty Lee’s shoulder. They were both dressed in their matching Kyoshi Warrior uniforms. While Mai did run one of the orphanages, she eventually decided to leave it behind to become a Kyoshi Warrior officially. An older couple runs the orphanage, but Mai still visits with Tom-Tom. 

“I said something bad to Zuko and I really didn’t mean it. I’m not sure how to apologize.” Jiro admits in a remorseful tone. 

“What did you say? I’m sure he can’t be that mad.” Mai shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean he’s hot headed but he’s controlled himself really just talk to him he’ll forgive you.” Ty Lee insisted. 

“I may have impulsively called him a bad father and husband.” Jiro watched both women's eyes widen. Ty Lee gasped placing her hands over her mouth. Mai’s expression was softer, before it settled into anger.

“How could you say something like that and think he wouldn’t be mad? You’re lucky his son and little sister were nearby.” Mai exclaims, as she smacks the back of Jiro’s head. 

“Fuck! Did you have to do that so hard?” Jiro winched, placing his hand behind his head. “Did—you—cut me too!” Jiro scoffed as he examined the blood against his fingers. 

“Please, don’t be such a baby plus you deserve it.” Mai rolled her eyes, sliding her knife back into the sleeve of her uniform. “It’s a small sized cut.”

“You really know how to poke a dragon huh?” Ty Lee chuckled. “You get it because Zuko can breathe fire—“ Ty Lee looked to Mai who gave her a fake laugh which she knew was fake but she smiled anyway. 

“The both of you aren’t helping.” Jiro groans. 

“We shouldn’t have to help you. You practically called him Ozai in Zuko’s eyes. That’s the dumbest shit you could ever do.” Mai argued.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure why you would say that you’ve seen Zuko with Katara and Kal. They have the brightest auras together but even before they had Kal they were always happy together.” Ty Lee beamed, before whispering something under her breath. 

“Yeah, me too I guess.” Jiro groaned, kicking the rail in the boat slightly.

“But calling him a bad husband and father doesn’t make sense. So what’s the real reason you said it?” Mai yanked Jiro’s red tunic bringing him closer to her face. 

“Well, I um—uh—you see—” Jiro began to stumble over his words. The longer he struggled the more agitated the women had gotten. Jiro couldn’t tell them he loved Katara that would be stupid. They’d report it right to Zuko which would cause ten times the problems he was bargaining for. “If I told you I had a bad day would you believe me? I’m allowed to care about a friend okay? It’s nothing illegal.” Jiro managed to wiggle out of Mai’s grip. 

“Fine, but learn to control your mouth or I’ll do it for you.” Mai dusted a few wrinkles out of his clothes. 

“Azula, would’ve done a lot worse maybe—“ Ty Lee starts but Mai cuts her short.

“She wrote you a letter? You never brought that up.” Mai raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee, trying to hide the jealous tone in her voice.

“I didn’t get a letter from Azula. I'm the last person she would send one too, she’s still keeping her contact between Zuko and Katara only. I would’ve told you if she said anything—“ Ty Lee reached for Mai’s hand who pulled away. 

“I’m not accusing you of anything Ty Lee. It was just a question.” Mai claimed as she stepped away from Ty Lee.

“I know, I just wanted you to understand! There’s nothing wrong with that.” Ty Lee assured, being careful not to raise her voice. They weren’t going to fight over something this silly, that’s the last thing Ty Lee wanted.

“I understood loud and clear!” Mai condescends in her tone, stomping away.

“Then stop talking like that and don’t walk away!” Ty Lee shouts following behind Mai.

Jiro could’ve been a better person and broke up their small argument but their arguing kept him off thin ice. Jiro returned to sitting on the deck listening to the sounds of the water as the ship moved.

“What are they fighting about exactly?” Zuko questions as he reappears on the deck. “I was about to go to sleep but I heard their voices.” 

“Your sister’s name came up in conversation. How is Azula doing?” Jiro responded. Azula’s departure had struck plenty of gossip stories within the Fire Nation. There were people who thought their Fire Lord banished Azula to allow her to succumb to the same fate of never returning. While others believed Azula either killed herself or took off to lead the new Ozai Society. But, those were just fabrications and everyone knew better than to question the Fire Lord on silly gossip. 

“She’s Azula,” Zuko deadpanned. Azula didn’t want anyone to be updated about her, and as long as Zuko and Katara knew how to find her they were fine. What people didn’t know is Azula has returned to the palace a few times vigilantly at night after Kallik was born. Zuko believed her entrance was dramatic until Katara made jokes about the Blue Spirit much to his dismay. Azula never stayed for too long but always left something for them. 

“Azula also told me I’d be just like Ozai too once. A horrible husband, and a terrible father and being the Fire Lord would indeed kill me from the inside and out.“ Zuko grimaced as he harbored the memory, and part believed every single word Azula said. 

“I’m sorry, I never should’ve—“ Jiro attempted to apologize again.

“You don’t know what it’s like to love someone more than you love yourself. I have nightmares about Ozai burning my face off still and it’s been over a decade!” Zuko backs away from him as he shouts which alerts some of the passengers on the ship.

“The worst dream I’ve ever had is Kal kneeling down pleading for me to not hurt him. Then there’s Katara and she’s terrified of every part of me.” Zuko’s anger shifts into a detached tone, and he’s been free of Ozai for years but he’s still suffering.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean that I’ve had a bad day.” Jiro lies again.

“You wouldn’t want to know or understand how far people can go for someone they love.” Zuko explains, trying to control his anger and while Jiro was indeed listening he knew too well how far someone would go. Jiro knew how badly one missing person or child could tear families apart but there wasn’t a bit of humanity left inside of him. Jiro just know how to wear a mask better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this version of this story is over! Please, please check out the newer work. It will certainly be the same plot, same characters, ships etcera... but a few changes and placements that I hope you all will accept. The new story will be posted right along with this Chapter!
> 
> Link to the rewrite: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999435/chapters/68583000

**Author's Note:**

> hi...I’m dria :) 
> 
> and this one the first part to many! in case anyone wants to talk about alta with me dm my tumblrs (whoracefitz and cancerian-woman)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suffer The Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999435) by [whoracefitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz)




End file.
